


About loved and lovable things

by LostMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: English still isn't my native language, Light Angst, Maybe spoilers?, corrections are apreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMe/pseuds/LostMe
Summary: “There is the great lesson of 'Beauty and the Beast,' that a thing must be loved before it is lovable.”― G.K. ChestertonJust a small moment between Lucifer and Mazikeen.





	About loved and lovable things

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to my head. I hope you like it. Corrections and suggestions are very welcome.

Lucifer didn’t mean to overstay his welcome. He didn’t mean to stay to dinner with the Detective, the Spawn and Mazikeen. He didn’t mean to accept the child’s offer to watch a movie.

They ended up watching ‘The Beauty and the Beast’, anyway.

Sometimes, during Gaston scenes, he could feel Chloe’s eyes on him. Assessing similarities, maybe?

At the end of the movie, Trixie asked him if he had any books in Greek. Only after he said that he had and she asked him if he had read it did he connected the strangeness of the question to the movie they had just seen. He wondered if the girl’s choice of entertainment had been deliberate.

He thanked them for the evening and left the apartment without answering Trixie.

However fast he had been on leaving, once on the street he just stopped in front of his car.

He wondered if he had stayed there for too long when he felt Mazikeen nearing him.

“What has got into you?” She asked him. Yep, too long indeed.

The urge to make a sex joke was there, but he didn’t have the will to fully develop it. For some reason he also didn’t want to evoke the demon’s fury that night.

But since when he had anything under his control, anyway?

“You will need to be more specific, Maze.”  He said in an attempt to buy time. Time for a joke, time for a real answer, he wasn’t sure.

“Why didn’t you answer Trixie?”

“She is under the impression that I’m a Charming Prince disguised as a Beast and in need to be saved.” He said back. Was that a better answer than the more truthful ‘I don’t know’?

“Isn’t that a good enough descriptor?” The demon retorted.

“Oh, I’m a Beast all right. But there is no amount of love that will make my kingdom any different than Hell. If it is even mine, anymore.”

Mazikeen opened her mouth, but no words came. He was once a being bigger than Hell, now there was a small cell that could completely overpower him in it. Once he could say that he was at least the master of broken things. Now he was wondering if he wasn’t just one of them. Maybe one of these things was on Maze’s mind, too?

Some time in silence after, he decided he should as well go back to Lux.

“You are the only one who has never lied to me.” Mazikeen said, interrupting his escape.

 “But I did. Didn’t I? I left you out of plans that never had the substance to flourish. I brought you here promising you every sin LA had to offer. I accepted your oath of eternity and then let you go in a fit of anger. And now here I am again, lying to you once more, selling a figure of ultimate maturity and consideration, when as soon as you need me I will revert to my childish and egoistical self. I don’t even know if knowing it makes me a best or worse liar.”

Mazikeen didn’t say anything back. Lucifer took her silence as the confirmation he needed.

“Just once, can it be not about you?” She asked him.

It was then that he noticed that her first statement meant that someone else should have lied to her.

“Funny you asking that. I’m starting to suspect that nothing has anything to do with me anymore.”

The anger in her eyes was enough for him to stop that line of thinking.

“Who lied to you?” He asked.

“A human. My friend, or so I thought.” She answered.

“Linda?”

“She said she would stop seeing Amenadiel. She said she has stopped seeing him. She didn’t.”

“It looks like a lie, yes.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“Well, Linda would tell me to talk to the person and know their motives and let them explain but… Since when have we believed in liars? Since when have we believed in anyone?” He asked her. He was so tired.

“I believed in you.” She said.  Past tense. How could it not be?

“I did, too. But you betrayed me and I betrayed you. Somewhere along the way I betrayed myself. It looks like you are betraying yourself, as well. Traitors, the lot of us.”

“Lucifer…”

“About you oath.” He interrupted her. “I’m sorry I dismissed it in a fit of anger. But I did mean it. I want you to be free.”

Scenes of the Beast freeing Belle passed on his mind, but he shook his head to dismiss it. He really shouldn’t let kid’s movies affect him so much.

“I’m going to destruct myself. You don’t need to be near it.” He added.

“I’m a demon. How much lower do you thing I can get?” She asked him.

“You can end on a cell in Hell.”

“I don’t even have a soul!” She nearly shouted.

“Yeah. Imagine that.” He said. It should be impossible, but Mazikeen was developing human characteristics. Stranger things have happened already, so what if she could end with a guilty consciousness?

He turned to leave again, but once more his demon stopped him. He briefly wondered if it meant he wasn’t somehow letting her do it so he could stall a little bit more.

“I will ask again, what has got into you? Why are you talking like it is a goodbye?”

Because it was.

“I made a deal with Cain.” He answered. “He wants to die. I will make sure it happens.”

“Why?” Mazikeen asked, truly dumbfounded. “Just to piss your dad off?”

“Murderers deserve to go to Hell. He was sentenced to walk the Earth endlessly. He thinks it is Hell. I will open his eyes.”

Mazikeen let him be this time, and so he drove away.

He was in the middle of the way when it started raining. He let the rain soak him and kept driving.

A thought about how cruel a punishment was to be in a living Hell but still having a form of escape. How ruthless could hope be. To be sentenced to rule Hell with a spark of hope that he could ever please his Father again. To be walking the Earth, looking for a way to die only to end up in Hell doing it over and over again. To receive his wings back, only to hope it could mean something when he was just a pawn in an endless game he didn’t know the rules for.

He briefly closed his eyes and Chloe’s face came to his mind. To believe that love can be real. To want to believe that if something is loved enough, it could be lovable.

 He really shouldn’t let kid’s movies affect him so much.

 


End file.
